fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kate (Galactic Battle)
Kate Alen (ケイトアレン, Keitoaren) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. In the F-Zero series, Kate Alen is one of the many racers of the F-Zero Grand Prix, and in her time away from the track, is a hit singer known around the Universe for her vocal talent. Kate Alen is voiced by Danielle Nicolet in the English version of the game, replacing Karen Neil from the 4Kids dub of the anime Background Kate Alen is a fictional character who debuted in the 1998 Nintendo 64 title F-Zero X, where she was one of the many unlockable new racers. Within the F-Zero series, Kate Alen is a notable performer, a talent of which she acquired from her famous family. With both of her parents having been recording artists and being in a band with her ten brothers called the Alen Eleven, it was expected of Kate when she turned 21 to go solo. Eventually, Kate grew bored with her mega popstar lifestyle, even with the immense amount of popularity that she had acquired across the universe. It wasn't until she was asked to perform at the Opening Ceremonies for the latest F-Zero Grand Prix that she realized she wanted to race. Getting a new machine, Kate and her Super Piranha have both become a mainstay at the Grand Prix, with Kate joining the many racers becoming hopeful that she can win the Grand Prix. As a bonus to her fans, she's recorded quite a bit of new songs based around F-Zero. How to Unlock *??? *??? *Get her to join your party in The Elemental Labyrinth. With the exception of the final task, completing one of the above will lead to Kate challenging the player to a battle on Mute City X. Defeating her will unlock her for regular gameplay. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Elemental Labyrinth Kate was among the fighters present at the ceremony hosted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Kate was present during the clash between Hearth, Floe, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand. During the clash between the six deities, Kate appeared alongside both Jigglypuff and Pauline attempting to sing the beams away. This proved fruitless as upon being given the nod by Balder, Midbus charged forward and launched all three into Amperage's beams, placing Kate, Pauline, and Jigglypuff under his control. Role in Classic Mode Kate will appear as an opponent in all variations of Classic Mode. She can also appear as an ally in any variations of Classic Mode. A Little Love Never Hurt Anyone Kate's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, A Little Love Never Hurt Anyone and features Chauncy as the final boss. Kate's opponents are all characters are hurting emotionally within their home series, primarily due to various factors. The exception to this is the 6th round, which is a free-for-all against the other performers of the roster, Pauline, Tsubasa, Azura, Jigglypuff, and Ribbon Girl Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Kate's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Kate in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Kate Alen commission.png|Kate's Fighter Spirit Trivia Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Females Category:F-Zero Pilots Category:Musicians